Cameos in "Survival: The Series"
Cameos appear alot in the series, mostly in the later episodes. 'Watchers '''are an icon in the series despite being only cameos, as they appear everywhere, especially in darkness. ''wip Episode 1a: Beginnings * A Scorpio Spikal can be seen on top of a tree. * A Shamao can be faintly seen chasing some Orbids into a volcano. * An Adrioli can be seen to the left of the screen. * While the Adrioli is seen, for a split second it will turn into a Longfly and back, then walks away. * A horde of Longflys can be seen flying over the Sun. * A Lildendle can be seen being shot out of a cannon in the background. * Unknown silhouettes are seen in the ocean, but the silhouettes resemble Parrees, Scorpio Spikals and Lildendles * At the credits scene, a tiny Snaley can be seen walking on one of the words. Episode 1b: What? We are Voting and It's Only the Beginning? * Eyes without pupils are seen in darkness when the losing players first enter the voting room. These eyes are later called "Watchers". * A Lildendle can be seen swatting the Watchers in the scene after the Watcher scene, in which a pursuit involving that Lildendle and the Watchers begins. * UFOs are later seen abducting the Lildendle and a Watcher's physical form. * Three Watchers appear in the upper right side of the screen, in the central left of the screen and below the first Watcher respectively. * A horde of Longflys flow into Hurricane's ear before being sent into another Watcher in the upper right side of the screen. The two other Watchers disappear. Episode 2: The Cave * Circular eyes appear for the first time. They are called Elite Watchers. * Another Lildendle swats an Elite Watcher. Episode 2b: .exe * Watchers and Elite Watchers rapidly flicker in the darkness of the voting stage. * When Hurricane gets a cake instead of fries for receiving 0 votes (again), a watcher appears in his mouth. * A Blox Watcher (Elite watcher with red color) can briefly be seen in the central left corner of the screen when Xor gets fries with two votes. * A bunch of bats, some with Watcher eyes, exit Xor's mouth when he eats fries while he breathes fire due to the extreme spiciness it has. * A Longfly swoops onto Hurricane in the end of the voting and stands on him while he walks out. Episode 3: The Sanity Challenge * No cameos, as watchers are part of the challenge Episode 3b: uh oh * Watchers, again, along with Elites, rapidly flicker. A Blox Watcher can briefly be seen in the central-right. * A Lildendle is, again, seen swatting some more Watchers after Hurricane gets 0 votes (again). * While Xor is talking, a tiny word pops out of his mouth, and the same tiny Snaley from episode 1a appears again, but it glitches through the word and falls off. * A circular cloud with weird hieroglyphics can be seen faintly in the background before the credits and after the voting Episode 4: Don't Get Caught * A Blox Watcher is seen right next to Bacon when she appears on TV while Papercloudo is trying to survive Bacon. * After Hurricane reaches round 3, a faint silhouette of Terraria character TheBossD can be seen behind the windows, but is slapped in the tail by a Poison Fungus, and Bacon, Poison Fungus, and TBD get into a fight. * When Bacon sweeps around the room while Hurricane is in endless round, an Elite Watcher appears in the background for about 130 milliseconds before being obscured by Bacon. * After Hurricane gets a Game Over in the endless round, a Blox Watcher can be seen on the turned off iPad * While Xor is in round 1, water droplets can faintly be heard, which intensifies as time passes. In round 3, water surges into the room and Xor gets caught by Bacon while she swims to the playing room. * After the results are announced that Hurricane wins, Dardoldandle disappears for a splitsecond. * A few seconds after the Dardoldandle disappearance, Bacon's silhouette can faintly be seen behind a trio of bushes. A few seconds after the silhouette's eyes become yellow, and Hurricane becomes frightened, which causes the silhouette to fade into the darkness. Episode 4b: Reaction * After Xor gets eliminated, Bacon's silhouette is seen right behind Hurricane's back, causing him to scream and run away. Episode 5: Tipping Tower * There are no cameos, due to the fact that there are no dark areas, allowing for 0 Watchers to take over. Episode 5b: A Fan-Favorite * After Hurricane gets 0 votes again, 4 Bacon silhouettes can be seen right next to each other. During this cameo scene, a suspenseful sound can very faintly be heard. Hurricane, after this, starts to have a face similar to that of feeling eerie, then screams in fear. Episode 6: Rising Flood * After Hurricane survives 10 levels in a row, he gets scared by a Bacon silhouette hiding in the end zone of Infiltration. He then breaks through the wall. * Bacon appears falling in the lava in Dark Sci-Facility. * A Watcher appears looking down at acid in Abandoned Facility.